frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Fright Night (song)
Fright Night is a composition written by Joe Lamont and performed by the J. Geils Band for the movie Fright Night. This was the final single issued by The J. Geils Band, who are best known for their '80s hits "Centerfold" and "Love Stinks". Use in the Film The song begins playing over the final image and continues through the closing credits of the original film. Single Fright Night was issued as a single backed with "Boppin' Tonight" by the Fabulous Fontaines. The releases are predominantly the same around the world, with the movie's poster art adorning the front cover - the glaring exception is a white-label promo from Japan, which has a small photo of Amanda Bearse on the front accompanied by Japanese text. An additional Japanese CBS/Sony 12" promotional version exists which was issued in a plain-white cover and boasts a "Long Version" and "Single Version" of the title song.ebay: J. GILES BAND Japan 1985 Promo Only 12" Single FRIGHT NIGHT(LONG VERSION) In the Netherlands, they issued a 12" maxi-single which includes the album versions of the songs cut in a less compressed format. J Geils Band Fright Night 1985 White Label Japanese Promo.jpg|White Label Japanese 45 J Geils Band Fright Night 45 01.jpeg|Fright Night single front J Geils Band Fright Night 45 02.jpeg|Fright Night Single back J Geils Band Fright Night 45 03.jpeg|Fright Night Single Label J Geils Band Fright Night 45 04.jpeg|Fright Night Single Label (Boppin' Tonight) J Geils Band Fright Night Netherlands 12 inch single 01.jpeg|Netherlands 12" Fright Night single J Geils Band Fright Night Netherlands 12 inch single 02.jpeg|Netherlands single back J Geils Band Fright Night 1985 Japanese 45.jpg|Standard Issue Japanese 45 Music Videos In 1985, the J. Geils Band produced a promotional music video for the title song which utilized many clips from the film and received minor airplay on MTV - the band split up soon after it was filmed. The best quality version of this clip in circulation appears on the DVD collection "Spooky Videos, Volume 2,"Promo Only - Spooky Hits Volume 2 which was released by Promo Only, a company that caters exclusively to professional D.J.'s and V.J.'s. A lower-quality copy (with an obtrusive time code on the screen) and rare behind-the-scenes featurette appear on the original EPK (Electronic Press Kit) which was included on the 30th anniversary edition blu-ray. Lyrics Written by Joe Lamont Performed by J. Geils Band Fright! Fright! Fright! Fright! Night! Night! Night! Night! Fright! Fright! Fright! Fright! Night! Night! Whooo! People say I'm crazy and I make no sense But they don't understand the man's got influence He's a gigolo, a liar, a man of many faces So don't be fooled by what you think you see He's gonna make his move on you and me Fright night! Fright Night! Who's it gonna be tonight? Lock your doors and windows tight And soon we'll all believe I'm right We're all in for a most frightening night! Intuition tells me that it's time to go But my sense of danger tells me no I've got to find a weakness to put an end to this Can't you see he's tearin' us apart? I've got to drive a stake right through his heart! Fright night! Fright Night! Who's it gonna be tonight? Lock your doors and windows tight And soon we'll all believe I'm right We're all in for a most frightening night! Fright night! Bop-a-did-did, bop-chu-bop-a-did-did Doom bop-a-did-did, bop-chu-bop-a-did-did Fright night! Bop-a-did-did, bop-chu-bop-a-did-did Dum bop-a-did-did, bop-cha-bop-a-did-did Fright night! Bop-a-did-did, bop-shu-bop-a-did-did Dum bop-a-did-did, bop-shu-bop-a-did-did I look into the mirror, it's as black as night I see it fall to pieces as my heart ignites Just waiting for the moment for that connecting thrill Don't make a move, we've got to keep real still We're waiting here and we're dressed up to kill Watch out! Fright night! (Fright Night!) Who's it gonna be tonight? Lock your doors and windows tight And soon we'll all believe I'm right We're all in for a most frightening night! Fright Night! Who's it gonna be tonight? Lock your doors and windows tight And soon we'll all believe I'm right We're all in for a most frightening night! Fright Night! Fright Night! Who's it gonna be tonight? Lock your doors and windows tight And soon we'll all believe I'm right We're all in for a most frightening night! References Category:Songs Category:1985 Soundtrack Category:Singles